Pearl's Story
by MeliKun313
Summary: Pearl was once owned by the trio of Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot. She struggles to become an above-average Pearl, and ends up on the streets with nowhere to go. Then, she meets a certain Gem...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is what I believe Pearl's backstory to be like before she meets Rose Quartz and comes to Earth. The featured characters are (in order of appearance) Pearl, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, and Garnet. Don't like? Don't Read!_

 **Chapter One**

"Pearl, are you done cleaning the living room?" Jasper called from the stairwell.

"Y-yes, Jasper!" Pearl answered. She quickly finished dusting the lamp, adjusted its lightbulb, and stood with a wide smile in the center of the living room.

In sauntered Jasper. His muscular figured towered over Pearl's thin, fragile one. His golden eyes made him all the more intimidating, for they had nothing but malice and hatred in them. Pearl inwardly cringed as he walked around the living room, inspecting every minute detail of her handiwork. She wondered if things would end up like last time she cleaned this room.

"Pearl!" Jasper demanded, turning towards her.

"W-what is it?"

Jasper spat on his hand and rubbed it on the lamp she had just finished dusting. He jeered at her, "You missed a spot. Get to cleaning!"

Pearl rushed over and scrubbed the structure as hard as she could. She could feel Jasper's spiteful gaze upon her, watching her every movement. She tried to ignore him, finished scrubbing, and stood up. With her eyes glued to the ground, she used her peripheral vision to watch Jasper inspect the lamp. Jasper had taught her that cleanliness is key.

"You didn't do a good enough job." Pearl heard Jasper say.

"W-what?" she murmured.

"I said…you didn't do a good enough job!" Jasper's voice turned into a roar.

"B-but…!"

"There's still dust on the table, the chairs don't look shined, and the ceramic furniture doesn't sparkle! If Lapis and I are ever to show this house to any superior Gem, _you_ are going to scrub it top to bottom _perfectly_!"

"But Jasper, I cleaned all day!" Pearl dared to make eye contact with her Gem master. When her sky-blue eyes met malevolent gold, she knew she had gone too far.

"Did you just talk back to me?" Jasper glowered at her. He slapped her harshly across the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

Pearl glued her eyes to the floor once more. Her face stung as she stared at the carpet she had worked all morning on. There was not a single fragment of dirt in it, though Jasper claimed that she had done a defective job…the way he always did. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she dared not shed them. Not in front of Jasper.

"I thought Pearls were not supposed to talk back to their masters." Jasper said, looming over her.

"I'm…sorry…" Pearl whispered.

"Damn right you are, you defective clod!"

"Jasper, what's going on?" a voice spoke.

Pearl looked up and saw the beautiful Lapis Lazuli walk in. Lapis had thick, gorgeous blue hair and eyes that shone with kindness. Her sky-blue skin was untarnished, and she always wore a simple dark blue dress with a ribbon around her waist. She may have been a lesser Gem, but in Pearl's eyes she was perfect.

"Oh, this Pearl was just messing up on the cleaning…again." Jasper answered.

"Do you wish for me to take her to the attic?" Lapis inquired.

Pearl silently sighed in relief. Anything to get her away from Jasper.

"Would you? I don't care to look at her anymore." the golden-eyed Gem said.

Jasper yanked Pearl up and shoved her towards Lapis, who took her by the hand and led her upstairs. Neither one of them spoke until they reached the attic door.

When the two Gems reached the door to the attic, Lapis spoke:

"Don't worry, Jasper was just in a bad mood today."

"It…seems like that every day." Pearl replied softly.

Lapis giggled, "I guess he's just an angry Gem."

Pearl smiled in return. She opened the attic door and stepped in to find Peridot, the other resident of the house. Peridot was another female Gem who was obsessed with technology and kept all of her failed experiments in the attic with Pearl. Peridot and Pearl never spoke to each other much, but then again there was nothing much to talk about.

"I'll be out of here in a second," Peridot said curtly. "I'm simply finding a hard drive."

"A what drive?" Pearl asked.

"None of your business, clod."

As Peridot left, Lapis gave Pearl a quick smile and shut the door. Pearl sighed and walked slowly over to the attic window and sat down. She laid her chin in her hands and watched all the superior Gems go about her business in the streets below. Oftentimes she wished she could live with all of them, but Pearls were simply considered eye candy and household servants. Apparently she was no different.

 _I could be different…if I tried_.

Pearl gazed over at Peridot's technological junk and crawled over to the massive pile. She grabbed a few of the parts and started making something coherent out of them. As she put the parts together and rearranged them, she thought on what memories she had of her life. Maybe if there was something that stood out…

All Pearl could remember about her distant past was being thrown into a small room stuffed with a plethora of primitive Gem technology and being told to stay there until further notice. Shortly thereafter, she was introduced to three Gems: Peridot, Jasper, and Lapis Lazuli. She was never allowed to leave, and her only chore was to be cleaning the house. All Gems resided in some sort of shelter from the elements of their Home Planet. Pearl had later learned it was a universal trait.

Pearl realized yet again as she dusted the ceramic lamp that those were the only memories she had in her physical form. Anything further back was hazy at best. She had lived with Jasper and his crew as long as she could remember. She had always worn the same sky-blue dress and transparent shawl, as Gems had no need to change their physical attire. Gems had no need to eat, and rarely ever became exhausted. Yet she was confined to this house with these miserable other Gems.

Pearl made a wind-up toy out of the spare parts Peridot had no use for. It was a simple sphere with a wind-up handle, and had four stubby legs. The pale-skinned Gem watched it toddle around in amusement, and even giggled a little at the sight. When the toy stopped moving, she sat it on her windowsill and continued watching the superior Gems walk by the house.

A peculiar sight caught Pearl's eye. She watched intently as three Gems passed by the house. There was a bigger female Gem, and two smaller Gems. The bigger Gem was elegant, wearing a long white dress and had wonderful, thick, pink curly hair. Her physical Gem resided on her torso, at least from what Pearl could see. The two smaller Gems were dancing around and having fun. One was ruby-colored, with square head of hair, and wore a simple T-shirt and shorts. The other was a beautiful sapphire color and wore an elegant blue dress.

Suddenly, the two smaller Gems met in an embrace and a white light appeared. The two Gems lost their physical appearance, and from the light a bigger Gem appeared. She had the appearance of both the tinier Gems…yet she didn't. She was bigger with the square head of hair, and had an hourglass figure and wore a set of sunglasses. Pearl could not wrap her mind around it…but it seemed wonderful. The new Gem began talking to the elegant female Gem, and they stayed there for a while. Before they moved on, however, a surprising thing happened. The graceful, beautiful Gem looked up at Pearl's attic window, and waved. Pearl noticed that the pink-haired Gem and soft eyes and a compassionate smile. Pearl waved and gave a small smile back, and the two Gems moved on. She watched as the duo disappeared around the corner at the end of the block, and then the crystal Gem sat back.

Pearl sat with her knees to her chest. She could not believe someone had gazed upon her with such kindness. Sure, Lapis was nice to her, but it was most likely out of pity. That lady had looked upon her as an equal. Pearls never got that sort of treatment. Pearl glanced over at the pile of junk that resided on the opposite end of the room. Maybe…just maybe…she could make something of herself. She wouldn't be just an average Pearl. She would stand out and be something more than what the Gem society expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven Universe – "Pearl's Story"

Chapter Two

Pearl sat in the attic working on her next building project. It was a decorative spear made out of flexible metal that she had found in Peridot's junk pile. The projects were coming along nicely, as she had already made several wind-up toys and a replica of one of Peridot's "hard drives". She smiled as she wound some of the wire around the body of the spear. This was infinitely better than listening to Jasper yell at her.

Suddenly, the door opened and Lapis Lazuli stepped in. Pearl watched her facial expression change from pure calm to awe as she stared at Pearl working on her project. Lapis gazed around at the wind-up toys that lined the floor under the windowsill. The blue Gem slowly closed the door and walked over to Pearl and sat down, still looking in surprise at the crystal Gem's inventions.

"Did…you do all this?" Lapis inquired quietly.

"Y-yes…" Pearl answered. She looked away and stared at the floor, just as Pearls were meant to do. She halfway expected Lapis to become angry with her and fetch Jasper, but the response she got was unexpected.

"Wow!" the blue Gem exclaimed. "This is….amazing! I never would have expected you to make all these…what are they…toys? Out of Peridot's junk! You're really talented, Pearl!"

"R-really? You're not going to tell Jasper?" Pearl glanced over at Lapis, who was smiling at her.

"Of course not! He never ventures up here anyway. Your secret projects are safe with me."

Pearl smiled in relief, "Thanks…Lapis."

Lapis nodded in response.

"Oh, there was something I was going to ask y-,"

"Lapis, Jasper just informed me that we have been invited to Yellow Diamond's party, and-," Peridot barged in. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Pearl's mechanical projects lining the windowsill and the area below on the floor. The green Gem stared at them for a few seconds, and then stared at Pearl in shock.

"P-please, don't tell…him…," Pearl whispered, feeling her hopes sink. She knew that Peridot could be much crueler than Lapis when she wanted to be. Her gaze drifted to the floor as she waited for Peridot's response.

"On one condition, clod," Peridot responded. She pointed to one of the spherical wind-up toys. "You let me have one of those."

Pearl instantly looked up at Peridot, "R-really?!"

"Just hand it over…"

The crystal Gem nodded and darted over to her collection, grabbed one of the wind-up toys, and handed it to Peridot. Then, she bowed her head to the floor and went back to where she had been sitting. She felt Lapis' eyes on her, but said nothing.

"Anyway, Lapis," Peridot spoke up. "Jasper informed me that we have been invited to Yellow Diamond's party. It is this evening at her palace. Apparently the fair Diamond figured out that Jasper is in possession of a Pearl, and decided to invite all three of us."

"That's wonderful news!" Lapis exclaimed. She rushed over to Peridot and hugged her. The green Gem winced at first, and then returned the embrace.

Pearl gazed wide-eyed at the two Gems. This would be her first time stepping outside the boundaries of the house. She would have to be on her best behavior, especially for Jasper. Her true concern, however, was if he would ever discover her mechanical projects. If the orange Gem ever found out, he would beat Pearl senseless…or worse…shatter her.

"Oh, Jasper said you have the rest of the day off until the party tonight," Peridot said whilst inspecting Pearl's invention. "He's in a rather good mood since Yellow Diamond invited us. Apparently all four Diamonds are going to be present."

"D-Diamonds…?" Pearl's eyes widened.

"You really don't know?" Peridot exclaimed, eyeing Pearl incredulously. "They're only the most important Gems in this world. You been living under a rock or something?"

 _Um…I've been living in an attic my entire existence…_ Pearl retorted silently.

"In any case, we'll come fetch you when it's time," Lapis interrupted, giving Peridot an irritated look. "You just take it easy, okay, Pearl?"

The crystal Gem nodded in response, shooting Lapis a kind smile. The two other Gems left, leaving Pearl alone with her toys. She started again on the metal spear that she had been working on before Lapis had come in. The Gem was starting to figure out that she enjoyed decorative things. They were dainty, but added a certain flair to her creations.

 _Am I just…a decoration?_ Pearl thought to herself. _I'm just a Pearl…and as far as I know Pearls never amount to much._

The pristine Gem shook her head. No. She must not allow herself to think such negative thoughts. She _would_ amount to something in her existence, and no one would get in her way. She resumed her work and started envisioning what life was like outside of the crazy house she lived in. Were there other Pearls? What were other Gems like?

Pearl was about to find out.

Lapis fetched Pearl towards evening time, and the two headed downstairs to entryway where Jasper and Peridot awaited them. Jasper eyed Pearl with his usual scrutiny, and Peridot was playing with a handheld computer.

"Listen here, you useless Pearl," Jasper ordered. "There are two rules you _must_ abide by outside. Keep your head bowed, and don't speak unless you are spoken to. Got it?"

Pearl nodded. _So…just like when we are inside._

Following Pearl's response, the yellow-eyed Gem gestured for them to leave. They followed Jasper out the door and down the road. Despite Jasper's orders, Pearl observed her surroundings thoroughly. Rows and rows of rectangular houses were crammed together and were made out of some sort of brick-like material. Most of them appeared to be in less than desirable shape, but some of the houses looked well cared for. The street was itself was a dull gray, more than likely stone or some other carbon-based element.

Gems that Pearl had never even dreamed of seeing were outside and playing about. Their Gems were placed on different areas of their bodies, which made sense to Pearl in its own way. Some of them stopped and stared as the groups passed by.

Jasper stopped after a couple of blocks and the four Gems stepped onto a warp pad. Pearl had heard of warp pads before from Lapis, but had never actually been on one.

"Yellow Diamond." Jasper recited.

The warp pad lit up, and they were transported to the area outside of Yellow Diamond's palace. Pearl was trembling from the sensation of being teleported from solid ground. She tried her best to keep her head bowed as to not inspire Jasper's wrath. She felt Lapis grab her hand and lead her towards the palace. Another sensation she felt was eyes on her and her master Gems, and she was not fond of it.

As the group entered the building, Pearl eyed her surroundings once more. Most of the place was a golden color, or possibly made of gold. It was exquisite to say the least. Gems of all shapes, sizes, and colors were everywhere conversing and showing off their Pearls to each other. Even the Pearls were various colors. Pearl herself became slightly nervous at the prospect of being shown off like prize furniture. She kept her head bowed and her eyes on Lapis.

"Are you okay, Pearl?" Lapis asked, glancing at the crystal Gem over her shoulder.

"Uh…yeah…," Pearl responded quietly.

"Okay. Just stay next to me."

Pearl nodded as they moved further and further through the crowd. She hated everyone staring at her as though she was some sort of luxury. They could all shatter for all she cared.

"Hey Jasper, nice Pearl!" a voice called. The voice was deep and muscular yet feminine in tone. Pearl glanced in the direction of the voice and saw a purple-ish Gem moving towards them. The Gem had rainbow dreadlocks for hair, and a rectangular rainbow Gem in her chest. She was broad-shouldered and extremely tall like Jasper. Pearl inwardly cringed as the Gem sauntered towards them.

"Nice to see you Bismuth," Jasper commented. "How have you been?"

"I've been well," Bismuth answered. "I'm working on a weapon for the famous Rose Quartz and her Pink Diamond." The rainbow Gem gazed at Pearl, looking her over. "That's a nice Pearl you have there. Didn't White Diamond have a Pearl like this one?"

"I believe so. Then again, White Diamond's model was extremely popular." Jasper responded.

 _What?! There's more than one of me?_ Pearl cried. She felt sick to her empty stomach.

Lapis apparently noticed Pearl's mental state and excused them from the conversation. Even after they left Jasper's sight, Pearl could feel Bismuth's eyes on her. She had felt extremely uneasy around that Gem. Something about Bismuth was…off somehow. In any case, Pearl was glad that they were away from Jasper and all the other weird Gems. Lapis led Pearl over to a golden wall that was next to a golden fountain in the shape of a tower. The two Gems relaxed against the wall and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry about Bismuth," Lapis said, letting go of Pearl's hands. "She just likes eyeing all the Pearls, especially those of your kind. You…didn't know there was more than one type of Pearl, did you?"

"Not really. I mean, I've been confined to the attic for years," Pearl answered, looking away. "Say, Lapis, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Pearl explained her viewing of the two smaller Gems fusing into one bigger Gem. She told Lapis about the light and how the Gems had been dancing about happily before they had become one. Pearl watched as the blue Gem's eyes grew wide with disbelief and interest.

"You…witnessed a fusion?" Lapis asked excitedly.

"If that's what you call it." Pearl answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, it's definitely a fusion. A fusion is when two Gems come together to make one larger Gem. The Diamonds say it's only legal between two Gems of the same type. However, I've never heard of two different Gems fusing together. That instance is certainly rare."

"I was…kind of wondering what fusion is like."

"Well, fusion is often considered a deeply personal thing. The product is not quite you, but it's not quite like the other Gem. The fusion combines the Gems' strengths and personalities into one being. You have to completely trust one another. However, there are more complicated things, like compatibility and situation."

Pearl was, by this time, gazing at Lapis in pure wonder. Lapis looked at her and smiled, but quickly her smile turned into a sad one. Pearl cocked her head to one side.

"What's the matter?" she inquired.

"Well…there's never been any record of a Gem fusing with a Pearl. Pearls…aren't entirely meant for fusion. They're meant to just stand there and look pretty. Personally, I think it's rather—"

"What's this? A _Pearl_ , talking intelligently?" a haughty voice spoke.

Pearl and Lapis looked up to see a tall, thin, elegant Gem staring down at them with more arrogance than Jasper could ever muster. The Gem was pink with a diamond Gem in her torso. She carried a small decorative fan in her right hand, and her left hand was placed on her hip. The Gem wore a purple silk robe with decorative pink fur on the hems. Her facial expression was a mixture of disgust and rage.

"P-Pearl was j-just…asking about f-fusion…," Lapis stammered. She stepped in front of Pearl.

"Oh, really?" the Gem questioned, looking past Lapis at Pearl. She chuckled maliciously, "What need would a Pearl have for fusion?"

"To become stronger!" Pearl answered. "To become something greater than myself!" She tried to hide the shakiness in her voice, as she could tell this Diamond meant business.

Lapis glanced back at Pearl in fright before being shoved aside by Pink Diamond. The Diamond was less than an arm's length away from Pearl, staring her down in revulsion. Pearl stood tall before Pink Diamond despite her inner fear of what might happen. By this time, several other Gems were gazing in shock at the scene, but Pearl didn't care. Pearls were meant to be stared at, right?

"Listen, you…thing," Pink Diamond scoffed. "I don't know what your master has told you, but Pearls mean close to nothing in this world. Pearls much like yourself are meant to be attractive playthings, not a Gem that will amount to anything. They're servants, household furniture, arm candy. Not weapons or anything useful. I can't believe you would say such things." She stared into Pearl's eyes. "You obviously haven't been trained well, have you?"

"Well, I haven't exactly been out and about." Pearl snapped. "And have you ever trained a Pearl to be anything other than arm candy? Pearls can fight, too!"

Pink Diamond appeared to be taken aback by the very idea. She stared at Pearl with such rage that a fire might as well have ignited that exact second. Pearl felt her knees buckle and she sank to the ground. She knew she would be in for it when she and Jasper got home.

Pink Diamond turned around to face the crowd that had gathered around her and Pearl.

"Whose Pearl is this?" she called out.

"Mine…" an enraged Jasper responded, elbowing his way to the edge of the crowd. He knelt in front of Pink Diamond as she gazed down upon him.

"Your…Pearl is poorly trained," Pink Diamond said brusquely. "She might as well be considered defective. Fix it."

"Yes, my Diamond," Jasper answered.

"Good. Now get out of here."

Jasper nodded. He gestured to Lapis to grab Pearl and follow him. Pearl watched as Lapis grabbed her hand and pulled her along. The blue gem wouldn't even glance at her. A lump developed in Pearl's throat as they made their way through the astonished crowd of Gems. She hadn't been well-behaved at all. This is what she got for standing up for herself and other Pearls. A punishment awaiting her at home, a typically friendly ally giving her the cold shoulder, and a lecture from a Gem she barely knew. And she was helpless to stop it. Why had she even tried? Jasper was going to abuse her anyway. It was a vicious cycle. Nothing she did would ever impress anybody.

She really was just a Pearl.


End file.
